Venice's Visit (RP! Spamano with snapped! Venice)
by FanFicExpress00
Summary: Italy comes to his brother with a young girl in hand: Venice to be exact. Romano groans at it and knew he has to suffer being with that annoying brat. Or does he? Of course, Spain will help him !


"Ve~ Fratello!" Italy calls for his brother while holding a younger Italian about 12 in his arms.

Romano looks back, a sour look on his face. "What is it, fratello?"

The younger Italian grins. "You remember Venice, right?"

Romano had a horrified look on his face. But as he nods, his brother smiled innocently. The Potato bastard was following behind him and it looked like he lost muscles and had bags under his eyes.

The young Italian girl looks up at Romano.

"Hey, you jerk. I'm not gonna just act like a fucking statue here. Neither are you. Get me some tomatoes, bastard. Hey Italia, where the fuck are you going. You know Romano and I don't go along well. Jerk."

The two had run off, leaving the girl in his arms. Romano looked at the girl, his spirit somehow leaving him. But before it could, the young Italian girl slapped him, a frown on her face.

"Hey fucker, give me some tomatoes. I might as well eat with you since that fucking jerk left me with you."

Venice crossed her arms, sticking her nose up in the air like the little pimmadonna she is. "Waiting, fucking fratello." Hearing no reply from her 'baby sitter' she furiously runs to the kitchen, looking for some tomatoes herself.

But unfortunately, all the tomatoes were gone. "WHAT? ROMANO YOU FUCKING IDIOT DID YOU EAT EVERYTHING?! WHATEVER JUST...JUST TAKE ME TO YOUR FUCK BUDDY'S HOUSE AND DEMAND HIM SOME TOMATOES!"

"HE'S NOT MY FUCK BUDDY YOU BITCH."

Romano shouted, annoyed as he lifted the girl up, sighing. He cursed his brother all the way to Spain's house. After driving the little girl to the house, he knocked on the door quite roughly as he shifts position, getting a comfortable one as he carries the child in one hand.

"Tomato bastard!"

Spain didn't even need to look out the window to know who's at the door. Smiling brightly, he dashes down for the door and slammed it opened, grinning.

"Roma-"

There was a pressure on his face and he falls down, groaning. Opening his eyes, he saw a little girl with a frown on her face and eyebrows furrowed.

He almost lost his smile. Almost.

"Oi, you're Romano's fuck buddy who has a lot of tomatoes." The young Italian girl says, welcoming herself in the Spaniard's house.

"Where the hell are the tomatoes?" She shouts furiously, sitting on one of the couches. "Romano get me some fucking tomatoes. You too, Spagna."

Romano went red furiously, either in anger or in embarrassment, Spain didn't know. But all he knew was him getting flustered a little bit.

As he stood up, Romano was already in the refrigerator, throwing a basket full of tomatoes to the little girl, hitting her on the head.

Spain was frightened. "Ro-Romano! What did you do?"

Romano shrugged, a devilish smile on his lips. "Giving her tomatoes, isn't that obvious?"

"YOU JERK BASTARD!" Screams Venice, rushing over and head butting her older brother. "Give me tomatoes properly or you'll be sorry, bastard!"

Seeing Romano didn't care, she growls at him and runs to Spain, taking his hand. "Follow me!" Spain didn't have any time to react as he was pulled by the small yet strong girl. Romano had this weird look on his face as he frowned. Spain smile, assuring him that it'll be alright.

Romano blushed again. And he knew it wasn't because of anger.

Running from the idiotic Italian, Venice pulls the Spanish man into one of the halls. "Alright bastard listen up. I need you to distract the son of a bitch. Then I promise I'll try to be nice to you."

The little girl hoped for a positive answer but sadly, the Spaniard said:

"No."

Sighing as he sees the flabbergasted look on the girl's face. He smiled, a little, trying not to make the girl furious. Pouting, Venice plans a devious plan. She giggles softly raising the older man's supision. 'Here it goes' She thinks.

In a while, she makes her eyes wide and water and pouts her lip: Her puppy dog face.

She wraps her arms around Spain, "Pleeeeaaaase? Por favor?" She begs, trying her best Spanish vocabulary. Spain sighs, shaking his head.

"I said no, Venice, I'm sorry."

At first, Spain thought the little girl would just give up about the topic. He hopes so, but as soon as he heard sniffles, he stopped.

"I-it's not fucking fair!" Shrieks the little girl, headbutting the older man. She sniffles again, "Just because you and Romano are fuck buddies doesn't mean I'm not here anymore!"

She runs to the fallen Spaniard and pounds her fists weakly on his chest, "I matter too! It's always about me stupid fratellos! Fuck it! Fuck it all! No one...Wants me...I just want a few tomatoes...Is that so fucking hard?"

The Spaniard groans, hoping Romano didn't hear the shrieks of the little girl. Looking around frantically, he finally gives one last sigh and smile.

"Alright, alright."

He saw the girl smile. And he hoped he wouldn't regret his decision. Venice hugs the other, "Grazie! Muchos grazie!" She then takes his hand and runs to the kitchen.

"Do whatever weird shit your gonna do now!" She whispers.

Spain gathered his strength to get up and stand. Walking towards where Romano is, he finds him sitting on the dining table, munching on a tomato with a frown.

He could feel himself smiling.

"Roma~!" He hugged the Italian tightly, nuzzling his nose on Romano's neck, making Romano red from head to neck. Pushing and struggling, Romano knew he couldn't get away from the Spanish's embrace.

Sighing as he gave in, he rests his head on the Spaniard's shoulder, hesitating to whether hug him back or not.

Spain suddenly kissed him. Romano froze.

Taking this as an opportunity, she runs to various places in the kitchen, taking the tomatoes and putting them in her pocket and storing some in her mouth like a chipmunk.

She steals one last glance at the two men and smiles slightly, some tomatoes falling off her mouth in the process.

Romano's lips were busy. Spain smiled in the kiss and pushed the other's head more, deepening the kiss in the process and tasting the tomato in his mouth.

The Italian shivered as Spain's tongue rolled in his mouth. Spain stopped and chuckled, hugging him only this time. His eyes sparkled in amusement as he saw the tomato-faced Italian in front of him.

Romano was speechless and decided to just hug him back, his face still red. But as soon as he did, his eyes widened at the sight of the little culprit stealing the tomatoes.

"HEY WHAT THE FUCK, GIVE IT BACK!"

Spain looked back, shocked. Pulling the Italian back, his lips went straight for the other's.

Running as fast as her legs can go, she stops at the living room, indulging in the taste of the tomatoes she's stolen.

"I hope they didn't fuck each other yet...No wait, I hope they are. Then fratello won't chase me..."

She continues munching in peace, hoping nothing would get in the way.

The Spaniard couldn't take his lips off of the Italian's. Romano gripped on Spain's shirt, trying to say he needed air. Spain quickly leaned back only a little as Romano started panting.

Spain smiled, panting lightly too. Romano looked up, his bright red face was too cute to handle. Romano, still gripping on the Spaniard's shirt, he pants continuously while being hugged loosely but securely.

Looking down, Romano flushed into red more. He got lost in the kiss too much. He's already turned on. Spain looked at where Romano was looking and hoped that Romano didn't feel him looking down. He grinned as he saw what he was looking at. Romano was turned on, right then and there.

His hands travelled under Romano's shirt, making the Italian shiver. Clinging on the Spaniard's shoulders as the hands touched his sensitive spot (mah gash, you know that.) and shivered again.

Spain grinned and kissed the Italian's forehead. "Wh-What...b-bastard!" Spain laughed and kissed him fully on the lips, his tongue licking and claiming the Italian's mouth.

Romano panted as soon as the kiss was done but the Spaniard's hands wasn't done yet. It took off his shirt and he was left half-naked. Shivering yet again, but this time because of the air hitting his naked chest, he looked up at Spain, flustered.

Spain laughed.

He roughly squeezes between Romano's thighs, making him groan and his head fall on the Spaniard's shoulder as he gripped onto it more.

"S-Spain.."

Spain would he lying id he said he didn't get turned on by that. Getting red himself, he continues to squeeze, gently this time.

"D-Damnit, bastard! Just hurry!"

Spain nodded, knowing the little girl was somewhere in the house. Spain's hands took off Romano's shirt, with struggles but Romano had helped to get it off him. Grinning as he saw the tent formed in the boxers of the Italian, he giggled.

Romano was red and wet enough already.

"Bastard! Don't laugh!"

Placing his hand on the tent, Romano scowled, moaning a little. Quickly taking it off, Romano was shocked. Spain licked the base, looking up at the Italian, who was shaking in pleasure.

His hands took over as he licked his lips, tasting the salty taste. He roughly squeezes before doing it up and down the base, putting a finger on the tip.

"Ah-bastard..eek!"

He puts his hands on his mouth, curing himself for shouting that loud and too obviously. He moaned as the hands squeezed it tighter. He found his lips going for the Spaniard's as he wrapped his arms around Spain's neck.

Spain happily complied and kissed the Italian back, roaming his tongue inside.

'How should I say it?' she thinks as she was nearing the kitchen. 'Thanks for the help? I always knew you were awesome? Ugh, whatever just let it happen.' She thinks.

"Hey Spain I wanna say-" She stops her tracks. In front of her, was Spain and Romano...

...Doing it!

She was frozen in shock. She didn't want to see it but at the same time, she was entertained and kept watching. Luckily, the lovers still haven't notice her watching some 'porn' which was them.

"Ah! S-Spain...nggghh.."

Spain had to laugh. Then smirks, looking at the Italian as if he had something good to say. "You sound like you're being prepped." And that was when Romano had to blush ferociously and gripped on the Spaniard's shoulder tightly.

He came.

Panting heavily, he looked away, knowing the Spaniard probably won't forget this or won't even let this subject down after a couple of years.

Grinning like the idiot he is, Romano knew what was coming. Another remark. A perverted remark, again.

"Dirty words is your kink, Romano?" The Italian head butted the Spaniard, making him wobbly a bit as he stood straight, trying to get hold of himself.

He knew it was a mistake to look down, but he knew it was also part of having it with a guy anyway. Getting on his knees, he bashfully opens the zipper of the Spaniard, which made Spain frantic about.

Venice's breath hitches as she notices the Spaniard's big green eyes staring at her. "R-Romano?" He stutters.

She blushes in embarrassment and guilt. "Uh...I-I...Fuck it." She picks up a tomato and runs off to who knows where.

Romano shuffled and grabbed his shirt and pants, struggling to make some decency here.

Pulling his pants up, Spain blushed, he felt so embarrassed but as he looks at Romano, he wasn't even embarrassed, maybe a little but it wasn't evident.

"I'm going to talk to her." Romano said firmly and quickly walked away, hoping to hide his red face.

Spain smiled and shook his head. Looking down in shame, there was still this tent formed. Sighing, he decided to ignore it. Venice breathes heavily as she enters one of the rooms. SHe munches on the tomato she picked up and sighs. 'Hopefully, they wouldn't find me here.'

She lays on the bed and finishes the tomato, "Holy shit that was the best minutes of my life...But ugh that was disgusting too!"

Romano looked every single room the (Tomato Bastard) Spain has. But then there was this room at the end of the hallway. Chills went up to his spine as he heard murmuring.

Calming himself down and saying it was only Venice, he approached the room and slammed the door open, just to see Venice munching on another tomato and murmuring how awesome was that but disgusting.

He felt himself blush as Venice turned her head to him, wide eyes. Eyes wide in fear and worry she stands on the bed and does her defense mechanism. She throws the pillows at his older brother while shrieking, "I'm fucking sorry!"

Once again, the memory comes back and she feels a warm liquid trickle down her nose.

...Blood?

Romano's eyes widened and he quickly lifted the girl up, dashing for the stairs and passing by Spain quickly as he reached for the tissue.

Putting it under Venice's nose, he sighs in relief.

"Don't look down, always up, alright?"

Venice just nodded, confused about how he cared about her in the first place. Sitting next to her with furrowed eyebrows, Romano just smiled.

Spain looked back, surprised. He left the counter and hugged the Italian, who went back to himself as a tsundere. Spain begged for another smile which Romano gave him shortly after. As she sees the sight of the two men again, more blood flows from her nose. "God dammit." she mutters as she gets more tissue.

She glares up to Romano, "You're mad. You're just acting like this but you're gonna go back to dickhead mode and lash out on me."

Romano frowned.

"Look, at first I didn't really want you coming with me and with this...fucker...but I guess it's alright as long as you won't be such a freaking spoiled brat. And besides,"

Blushing again as he looks away.

"I guess it's fine even though you saw us."

Spain smiled and hugged him tighter by the waist, grinning like an idiot, the idiot he always was and is.

"She's just like you~"

Romano and Venice looked at the Spaniard, a disgusted look on their faces.

"WE ARE NOTHING LIKE EACH OTHER!" The two Italians scream, pointing at each other.

"I was never a shitty brat like her." Huffs Romano, glaring at her.

"And I was never a fuck buddy!" She argues back, crossing her arms as well.

"I'M NOT MOODY LIKE HIM/HER!" Romano and Venice say concurrently, earning a chuckle from the Spaniard.

"What's so funny?" The older Italian hisses at his lover. Spain shook his head, biting his lip to stop himself from grinning widely.

"You're still smiling!" Venice shouted, pointing an accusing finger on the Spaniard. Shaking his head again, the smile came back on his lips as he stopped biting it.

"Well, you two really same-"

"I TOLD YOU WE'RE NOT!" The two Italians shrieked, looking at each other with a definite glare.

"Don't interrupt! Anyway, Roma loves tomatoes and would even do a fake cry for it." Spain said, looking at Venice with a smirk-looking smile.

Romano looked at them, confused.

"I- I- No...Uh, what the fuck are you talking about, I never said anything. I'm...Uh...An awesome person who would never cry...Pfft. And no, I AM NOTHING LIKE HIM!" She stammers and rants.

She smirks at Romano's puzzled face, "You look like a tomato's grandfather."

"You little bitch-"

Spain holds Romano off, grinning the same way Venice had did.

"Oh? I guess you said something that wen to like this, 'It's not fucking fair! Just because you and Romano are fuck buddies doesn't mean I'm not here anymore! I matter too!' And blah blah."

Romano looked up, surprised about the whole 'cursing' of his lover. But then again, his face was still red, just got hotter because of his lover mentioning about the 'fuck buddies' thing.

Bewildered and flustered, Romano laughed at Venice and struggled to get out of the Spaniard's embrace which the Spaniard was willing too.

He crouched down to Venice's night, patting her head, thankfully she didn't swat it out.

"Hey, so I'm staring to think that we really are the same and shit like that...so...uh..."

Spain snickered which earned him death glare.

"We are not fuck buddies for the last time!"

There was a silence until Venice spoke up.

"First of all, okay fine. I kinda am like you...And so-" She pauses as she gets another tissue paper for her nose, "And so I'd like to have a truce."

Then Venice glares at Spain, "Don't even think about saying some cute shit about us."

She then smiles devillishly, "Better said then done, fratello. I saw everything, remember-"

"Okay, since I saw you two have sex," Venice pauses to smirk as she hears Romano whimper, "My mind and eyes are clearly no longer virgins."

They nodded for her to continue.

SHe cleared her throat and straightened her back. "I want to make a deal."

Romano nodded, seeming to be off about the topic. Spain just nodded too, smiling back, encouraging the little one to continue. Romano and Spain hoped they weren't going to regret this one, although they hadn't regret Venice walking on in them.

"The deal is...Hmm...What would be a good deal...?"

She starts circling the European men while tapping her chin, deep in thought.

"The deal is if I ever see you two doing it again...No, everytime I catch you two doing it, I want to have a front row seat and a lot of tomatoes and tomato flavoured popcorn. Just tell me if you're gonna make love again soon...Not a single f word, bitch. Be proud."

Romano's jaw drops.

Spain's just smiling like an idiot, yet again.

"Wh-"

Venice grinned. "Now, do we have a deal?"

Spain was quick to act. "Yes!" Romano slapped him but was quickly pulled into a kiss, tugging onto his curl as he made a sound, 'Chigi!'

Spain breaks the kiss, "Now, do you want some tomatoes, Venice?"

Venice smiled. "Very much."

They left Romano all alone, blushing and cursing his lover to agreeing on the deal.

 **Extra** :

"Sp-Spain...n-not here.."

Spain smiled into his neck, biting and sucking the sweet spot Romano has on his neck. Moaning a little louder, Romano panted as another deep kiss was given.

Spain's eyes wandered to Venice's, who seemed to be enjoying the sight.

All was fair and alright...


End file.
